1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of exit signs in general, and in particular to exit signage that is integrated into a hollow door frame.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,887,195; 5,448,843; 5,526,251; and 5,671,997, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse exit sign constructions.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical way of incorporating exit signage into a hollow metal door frame member to reduce the cost of installing multiple independent exit signs in a building and to minimize, if not eliminate the repair and/or replacement of emergency exit signage in a high risk environment, such as school or prison where vandalism is a well recognized fact of life.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved type of door frame construction wherein emergency exit signage is incorporated into the hollow interior of a door frame member for both economic and safety reasons and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.